


the fire underneath

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Terrifying Tolkien Week 2017 [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Balrogs, Blanket Permission, Challenge Response, Doom, Drabble, Experimental Style, Fire, Gen, Moria | Khazad-dûm, Podfic Welcome, Terrifying Tolkien Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: The stone remembers





	the fire underneath

The stone remembers.

When the halls of Khazad-dum lay empty, and the air is still, the stone breathes deep, and dreams. Dreams of the roaring of lit forges and the steady beat of hammers, of the cheers of joy and wells of sorrow.

All the centuries of emotions sunk deep within the cracks, leaking down, down into the center of the world where memories are eaten away.

The fire below stires, woken by the memories above. Tendrils of smoke and fire twist and twine to eat through the stone.

Memories long stored now devoured by a bottomless pit of wrath.

**Author's Note:**

> A vague attempt at a atmospherically creepy drabble for Terrifying Tolkien Week 2017, for October 25th's prompt: all shall fade
> 
> Khazad-dum has always been a great mix of creepy and sad for me. And Balrogs are some prime nightmare fodder for any kid getting into LorR

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] the fire underneath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206938) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds)




End file.
